Love Punch
by Hatake hime
Summary: Aku tahu, baru saja aku menembak Uchiha Sasuke, benar, siapa yang tak kenal dia, kepintarannya, apalagi parasnya yang menawan. Aku jatuh hati padanya, tidak ada lagi selain dia yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku, itulah sebabnya aku berani mempertaruhkan harga diriku saat ini. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Punch**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is Masashi Kisimoto's , the story is own

**Genre : **Romance? Humor? Yang pasti Slice of School of Life (?)

**Warning : **AU-sedikit OOC(tapi kuusahakan untuk tetap mempertahankan image Sasuke n Sakura)-Gaje-diksi? Jangan harap…

* * *

enjoy...

Point of View: Sakura

.

.

.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku." Aku berdiri di samping meja kantin tempat Sasuke menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya, kurasakan wajahku memanas karena malu, malu pada diriku sendiri dan tentu saja malu padanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengindahkan kata-kataku dan terus mengunyah makanannya, ia bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya barang satu derajatpun. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja, bagaimana tidak, orang-orang di sekitarku—dan Uchiha Sasuke—menatapku tajam, seolah aku ini rusa di antara puluhan singa yang lapar. Aku tahu, baru saja aku menembak Uchiha Sasuke, benar, siapa yang tak kenal dia, kepintarannya, apalagi parasnya yang menawan. Aku jatuh hati padanya, tidak ada lagi selain dia yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku, itulah sebabnya aku berani mempertaruhkan harga diriku saat ini.

Aku telah berdiri lebih dari 3 menit sambil menundukkan kepalaku—tak kuat menatap sang pujaan yang saat ini sedang kutunggu jawabnya. Suasana kantin tetap sesak seperti biasanya, hanya saja sebagian orang memilih menahan suaranya untuk menguping apa jawaban Sasuke—ya aku yakin! Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak, aku benar-benar takut, takut Sasuke mengatakan tidak—maksudku menolakku—lalu meninggalkanku dengan harga diriku yang telah berguguran.

Kulihat tempat makannya sudah kosong, lalu ku alihkan pandanganku yang sebelumnya menatap ujung sepatuku ke arah Sasuke. Ia terbatuk pelan lalu, "Hn." Ucapnya singkat. Tapi apa? Apa jawabannya? Jantungku makin berdegup kencang saja melihat ekspresi wajahnya, apalagi sebelum itu matanya sempat menatapku sekilas. Tuhan, boleh aku mati sekarang?

"Apa? Apa kau menerimaku?" harapku penuh cemas.

"Hn." Katanya lagi, yang lagi-lagi membuatku bingung.

Suasana kantin terasa mencekam. Aku yakin, semua _fangirls _Sasuke pasti sedang berdo'a dalam hatinya agar pujaannya itu menolakku—tentu saja aku berharap do'a mereka semua tidak dikabulkan. Aku punya kesempatan, bukankah barusan Sasuke mengatakan 'Hn'? mungkin saja itu bahasa lainnya dari kata 'iya', ya mungkin saja—tidak salah kan aku berharap?

"….." aku terdiam sambil terus memandangi wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya, lalu pergi. Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Apa aku salah dengar? Sasuke menerimaku? Aku pasti sudah salah dengar!

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari Sasuke yang meninggalkan banyak teka-teki padaku. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Ya, rasanya mungkin saja, paling nanti dia akan menceritakannya pada teman-temannya dan menertawakannya bersama-sama.

Ketemu! Aku menatap punggung tegapnya yang berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Dengan reflex kakiku melangkah berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke. Sesekali ku dengar ada beberapa orang yang membicarakanku—perihal kejadian di kantin tadi.

Aku menepuk pundak Sasuke, sekaligus memberinya perintah halus untuk berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Aku melihat matanya, matanya yang seperti batu obsidian, mata yang aku suka. Dia mengangkat alisnya bingung menatapku, "Apa?"

"Be..benarkah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" kataku, yang sialnya aku langsung malu—sangat-sangat malu—karena melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Perlu kujawab ulang?"

"Mmm…." _Kuanggap tadi dia menerimaku, _"A..apa kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

"Sebenarnya mau kuterima atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya karena bosan terus kucekoki pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh.

"Eh? i..iyaa…" jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Terus?"

"Oh ya—" aku mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menuliskan nomorku di sana, "—I..ini nomorku, kau boleh menghubungiku kapanpun. _Arigatou_." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku 90 derajat lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Aku benar-benar malu, tapi disisi lain aku sangat bahagia. Ini benar-benar hari bersejarah! Hari dimana aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke! Yeay!

* * *

Di kelas…

Yep! Sebenarnya aku satu kelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa aku menembaknya di kantin? Mudah saja, saat istirahat tiba aku tidak menemukan Sasuke di tempat duduknya. Karena aku sudah berniat dari hatiku paling dalam untuk menyatakannya hari ini juga, alhasil aku mencarinya dan ketemulah di kantin. Sumpah deh, aku tidak mau lagi menembak cowok duluan. Malu!

Walaupun aku satu kelas dengan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah sekalipun berbincang dengannya. Pernyataan cintaku tadi mungkin menjadi dialog paling panjang di antara kami. Aku duduk di kursi paling kiri depan sedangkan Sasuke di kanan paling belakang—akan jadi garis diagonal bila kalian bayangkan sebuah garis memanjang dari kursiku hingga kursi Sasuke.

Setelah aku resmi menjadi kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke rasanya ingin sekali pindah kursi dan duduk di sampingnya. Seandainya saja posisi duduk diatur sesuai absen, pasti aku akan satu meja dengan Sasuke mengingat aku absen 25 dan Sasuke absen 26. Sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kurenai-_sensei _sudah mengatur posisi duduk kami. Dan itu mutlak! Siswa yang nilainya 10 terendah diwajibkan duduk di depan, sialnya aku salah satunya. Sebaliknya, Uchiha Sasuke meraih peringkat kedua dan ia duduk di kursi paling belakang. Aku benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengannya…

Setengah jam aku melewatkan pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei _yang mengajar pelajaran sejarah hanya karena membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Duniaku rasanya hanya terisi oleh Sasuke, selain itu hanyalah warna putih polos. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Rasanya jadian dengan Sasuke?

"—haruno-san?"

"Sa..Sasuke?" aku mengerjapkan mataku yang sedetik kemudian…

"HAHAhahAhahahahaha….!" Sontak seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa melihat diriku yang memasang tampang _innocent _ini. Ku tolehkan wajahku dan menatap kekasihku—ah ini terkesan lebay, Sakura—maksudku Sasuke, ia diam bergeming, tak peduli tepatnya. Ya, perlu kuralat kata-kataku tadi—sontak seluruh penghuni kelas kecuali Sasuke tentunya, tertawa melihat diriku yang….

"….."

"Sedang melamunkan apa haruno-san?" Kakashi-_sensei _mendekatkan wajahnya yang tertutup masker pada wajahku dan menangkap jelas arah bola mataku.

"Oh, Uchiha?" tebaknya dengan tepat, namun tak ku gubris karena aku sedikit kecewa Sasuke sama sekali tidak memerhatikanku.

"Tapi tetap saja, Haruno-san, kau harus perhatikan pelajaran saya karena minggu depan ulangan."

"Hn." Jawabku mengikuti kebiasaan Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke menerimaku hanya karena terpaksa?

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku langsung memasukkan semua buku-buku milikku ke dalam tas ransel berwarna _cream-_ku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menatap Uchiha Sasuke, ia melakukan hal yang sama denganku kemudian langsung keluar lewat pintu belakang yang letaknya dekat dengan kursinya. Dia tidak menungguku? Apa dia tidak sadar perempuan yang menembaknya tadi siang itu satu kelas dengannya?

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan kecewa. Namun dengan segera aku mengejarnya dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Sasuke yang berjalan di depanku sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menyamai langkahnya di belakang. Aku berfikir sejenak, kalau aku suka padanya, seharusnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke itu tipikal laki-laki yang sangat dingin. Apa harus kupanggil dia dengan sebutan Mr. Ice? Lupakan~

Saat langkah kaki Sasuke hendak keluar dari batas gerbang sekolah aku menahannya dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia pun berbalik.

"Eh?.. Hei." Awalnya ekspresinya kaget melihatku, namun ia langsung mengenaliku.

"Langsung pulang?" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Hn."

"…."

"Ano.." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menatapku canggung. Apa kalian dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat dia sedang seperti ini? Demi Tuhan, dia sungguh menggemaskan! Ingin aku menelannya telanjang bulat—ralat, bulat-bulat maksudku. Tapi, kenapa ya Sasuke memasang tampang seperti itu?

"Namamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dan ekspresi yang datar.

_Whuuut?_

Tenggorokanku tertohok, rasanya ingin tertawa! Tapi, hey! Sasuke pacarku, dan dia bahkan tak mengenal namaku? _See, _aku makin ingin memakannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

FF apa ini? Maaf agak gaje—ato gaje banget malahan… sebenernya aku sedikit terinspirasi dari ff karangan seorang author yang kukenal, judulnya 'Two Ways' pairingnya beda, bahkan fandomnya pun beda. Maaf juga kalau abal banget, maklum aku jarang nulis—keseringannya sih baca—tapi aku lagi nyoba nulis hehe, lumayan buat menuangkan sedikit dari imajinasiku yang sebenarnya liar kaya hutan di borneo (?) tapi entah kenapa yah susah banget buat dijadikan tulisan. Mungkin ada author yang baca ini dan mau kasi masukan? Mohon bantuannya yaaaaaah m(_ _)m *bow deeply

**Jya nee**


	2. Chapter 2

Kita kedatangan satu pemain baru…..…

Love Punch

**Disclaimer : **Naruto is Masashi Kisimoto's , the story is own

**Genre : **Romance? Humor? Yang pasti Slice of School of Life (?)

**Warning : **AU-OOC-gaje

Enjoy…

* * *

"Sakura..Ha..runo Sakura." Akhirnya nama itu lolos dari bibirku, sebelumnya, ingin sekali aku membiarkannya mencari tahu sendiri namaku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak setega itu. Toh aku yang menembaknya, tak mungkin kan aku yang sok jual mahal?

Tiba-tiba saja…

_Puk _

Aku merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat di pucuk kepala musim semiku. Ia juga mengacaknya pelan, sungguh membuatku tertegun. Tenggorokanku tercekat, tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Aku menatapnya seakan mengintimidasi, tapi mata elangnya seolah tak peduli. Pemuda di hadapanku tak melukiskan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, dan berucap, "aku duluan," lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang sempat membuat waktu di sekitarku berhenti selama beberapa detik, "Sakura." Lanjutnya kemudian melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari posisiku berdiri.

Pendengaranku kabur seketika—hanya ada suaranya yang menyebutkan namaku—bahkan aku dapat mendengar degup jantungku sendiri. Sial, mengapa tak kutahan saja tangannya lalu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti 'hati-hati dijalan' mungkin, atau 'hubungi aku nanti' atau semacamnyalah. Ah sudahlah. Aku mengacak rambutku, kesal pada diriku sendiri. Kuperlembut gerakkan tanganku dan berubah menjadi mengusap pelan pucuk kepalaku seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Aku merasakan telapak tangannya yang lebar masih menempel lekat di kepalaku. Aku sangat nyaman~

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi kamarku sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah. Tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh dari rambutku membuat jejak basah di lantai kamarku. Aku becermin dan menatap bayangan diriku sendiri. Kuusap kembali rambut _soft-pink_ku dengan lembut, membuat aroma shampoo yang kupakai menyeruak memasuki indera penciumanku. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Aku duduk di depan meja belajarku dan membuka beberapa buku pelajaran untuk esok hari. Belum sempat aku membuka barang satu buku pun mataku menangkap benda kecil dengan gantungan figurin _teddy bear_ berwarna pink. Ku ambil benda itu dan membuka **_flap_** nya, kosong. Pikiranku kembali ke waktu siang tadi, aku memberikan nomor ponselku pada Uchiha Sasuke, aku juga mengatakan padanya untuk menghubungiku kapanpun. Apa dia tak ingat?

Ya mungkin saja dia lupa. Seketika nafsu belajarku langsung hilang, aku memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri saja di atas kasur. Ku tatap terus layar ponselku berharap ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke tapi nyatanya tak kunjung datang.

"Sasuke-_kun….!_" Teriakku sambil menutup wajahku dengan bantal untuk meredam suaraku.

"Kenapa cuek banget sih?!" rutukku kesal. Tapi, sabar Sakura, bukankah kau yang menyatakannya duluan? Bukankah harusnya kau yang paling menerima hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kalau begitu sudahilah acara mengeluhnya!—aku bicara pada diri sendiri.

_Drrtttt drttttt_

Huah ponselku bergetar! Aku langsung melempar bantal yang sedari tadi kupeluk ke sembarang arah. Tanganku meraba-raba kasur empuk yang sedang kududuki ini, mencari-cari benda mungil yang seingatku tadi kuletakkan tak jauh dari badanku. Yep. Ketemu! Segera aku membuka_** flap**_ nya dan terlihatlah satu notifikasi ada pesan masuk di layar LCD ponselku. Belum sampai ibu jariku menekan tombol navigator untuk membuka pesan jantungku sudah berdegup kencang tak karuan. Pada akhirnya terbukalah pesan itu, yang berisi:

_**From : 08xxxx**_

_**Sakura^_^)/**_

Aku menatap layar LCD ponselku sambil berjengit heran. Apa ini nomor Sasuke? Gaya smsnya aneh sekali. Kenapa di sini Sasuke sangat OOC? Lupakanlah.. sebaiknya kupastikan terlebih dahulu.

_**To : 08xxx **_

_**Ini siapa?**_

Tak lebih dari 1 menit kemudian.

_**From : 08xxx**_

_**Naruto. Aku ganti nomor Sakura-chan^_^)V**_

Jleb. Aku langsung mencengkram erat ponselku hendak membantingnya keras-keras. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku dan kembali menjerit sambil menutupi wajahku dengan bantal.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu….

Sudah hampir tiga hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Aku benar-benar khawatir karena kabarnya ia sakit. Ingin sekali menjenguknya tapi aku tak pernah tahu dimana rumahnya, aku juga ingin mengiriminya pesan tapi aku juga tak pernah tahu nomornya. Pupil mataku melebar tanda bahagia saat aku melihat sosok yang kukhawatirkan tadi melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas—lewat pintu dekat kursinya. Ku lihat ada yang berbeda darinya. Ya, kini tangan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang telah mencuri hatiku itu berbalut sesuatu yang keras berwarna putih. _Gips._

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena sedetik setelah kehadiran Sasuke hampir semua penghuni kelas mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Tapi aku dapat mendengar beberapa orang menanyakan penyebab patahnya tangan Sasuke. Dengan pendengaranku yang kucoba pertajam aku berhasil mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kecelakaan." Ucap pemuda yang baru seminggu menjadi kekasihku itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi membuat semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu guru pelajaran pertama masuk. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Yah, seperti yang kupikirkan, walaupun tangannya patah—yang baru kutahu ternyata tangan kanannya lah yang patah—tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak meminta tolong, padahal ku yakin ia bukanlah seorang kidal.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana kondisi tangannya, aku kasihan sekali padanya, tapi aku tidak mungkin menghampiri kursinya saat ini. AHA! Aku dapat ide. Aku merobek selembar kertas lalu kutuliskan sebuah pesan singkat dalam kertas itu. setelah itu aku meremas kertasnya sehingga membentuk bulat seperti bola. Ku perhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar—ia tengah sibuk menulis di papan tulis—dan kucoba mencuri-curi waktu.

"_Untuk Sasuke, cup~" _aku bahkan sempat mencium bola kertas itu.

Tuuuuuiiiiinggg~~~ dan bingo!

Kertas yang kuremas-remas tadi mendarat tepat di meja Sasuke, walaupun tidak tepat di hadapan Sasuke—tetapi mendarat di hadapan Shino teman sebangku Sasuke.

Shino mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa _anonym _pengirim kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lembaran itu. Pintar. Hanya beberapa detik Shino langsung menyadari keberadaanku. Aku menggerak-gerakkan mulutkku supaya terbaca oleh Shino tentang apa yang sedang aku katakan.

"Berikan pada Sa…..Su….Ke…." ucapku tanpa bersuara.

Kemudian mata Shino berpaling dariku. Aku terus memerhatikannya. Ia tak lekas memberikannya pada Sasuke, dan dengan beraninya ia membuka kertas yang berisi pesan untuk Sasuke itu.

"JANGAN BUKA!" teriakku spontan.

Sontak saja seluruh penghuni kelas menatapku tajam. Tuhan, kenapa sebegini memalukannya aku.

Aku menunduk, "ma.. maaf aku hanya bermimpi." Gumamku pelan—hei alasan macam apa itu?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….!" Kejadian seminggu lalu terulang deh (_ _!)

Gara-gara Shino aku jadi bahan tertawaan lagi di kelas. Dia benar-benar mengajakku berperang. Walaupun setelah itu ia menyerahkan kertasnya pada Sasuke tanpa membacanya tapi tetap saja, dia mempermainkan aku, Haruno Sakura, sang dewi penakluk Uchiha Sasuke—menjijikan, aku benar-benar kepedean.

* * *

Ulangan Sejarah….

"Baiklah, kalian atur posisi duduk menurut absen." Ucap Kakashi Sensei di depan kelas.

Hari ini ulangan sejarah—pelajaran paling membosankan—tapi eits tunggu dulu, tidak akan jadi membosankan bila gurunya kece seperti Kakashi-sensei dan ditambah kamu akan duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke, sang dewa penakluk Sakura hehe.

Dengan semangat 45 aku langsung menyambar tempat duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Halo." Sapaku ramah, baru kali ini aku menyapanya dengan nada seriang ini.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Kakashi sensei kemudian membagikan kami semua kertas ulangan. Aku menatap kertasnya lekat-lekat, deretan soal dengan tulisan panjang-panjang membuatku pusing seketika. lima belas menit berlalu, lembar jawabanku masih kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke, ah tidak, dia hanya mengabaikan lembar jawabannya saja tetapi tangan kirinya memegang lembar soal sambil membacanya dengan jarak pandang beberapa senti dari mata.

"Tuliskan…" suara baritone itu menginterupsiku yang tengah jengah dengan soal sejarah itu.

"Eh?"

"Kau boleh mengcopynya." Katanya lagi.

"A..apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Hn."

"Mmm. Oke." Aku langsung menyambar kertas jawabannya, kudengarkan suara baritonenya—yang seksi itu—dengan seksama.

"Sudah?" tanyanya saat tanganku sibuk mengcopy jawabannya.

"Sebentar lagi." Kataku tanpa memalingkan wajahku dari lembar jawabannya.

"kusarankan ubah beberapa jawaban."

"Ehhh kenapa?"

"Tentu saja agar tidak disangka kau menyontek, Sarukaaa.." Sasuke memukul kepalaku pelan dengan gulungan kertas ulangan yang bentuknya seperti sebuah paralon kecil.

"Aw!" ringisku.

Dan tunggu, dia memanggilku apa tadi? Saruka? Namaku kan mudah dihapal, orang bodoh pun pasti mengingatnya. Terkumpul kecurigaan di benakku. Apa Sasuke sengaja memanggilku seperti itu untuk menggodaku. Blush… memikirkan itu membuat wajahku merona.

"Namaku Sakura, tahu?" aku mencubit lengan kirinya.

"Aw…." ringis Uchiha muda itu membuatku puas.

* * *

Sudah waktunya pulang, kali ini aku melihat Sasuke dijemput oleh seorang laki-laki yang kutebak ia pastilah kakaknya. Mungkin cukup beresiko bila Sasuke tetap naik kereta cepat dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang ini.

"SAKURA-CHAAANNNN…." Gendang telingaku bergetar mendengar suara seseorang yang dengan enaknya menginterupsi lamunanku.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas—malas menanggapinya, "Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kuharap terdengar ketus. Ah tapi lawan bicaraku kali ini Uzumaki Naruto, kurasa dia tidak akan dapat membedakan mana yang ketus dan mana yang tidak, singkatnya suara seperti apapun yang keluar dari bibirku akan terdengar sama.

"Tidak." Kemudian dia memasang senyum yang lebar, "ayo pulang! Aku akan mengantar Sakura-chan selamat sampai tujuan." Naruto menyodorkan tangannya padaku—dengan tetap memasang senyum lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ti..tidak usah Naruto." Tolakku, kali ini tidak dengan nada ketus.

"Pulang denganku. Titik."

"Aku sedang ingin pulang sendiri." Tolakku, lagi.

"Tidak! Perempuan cantik dilarang pulang sendiri!" tegas Naruto.

"….."

"Ayo!" tangan Naruto menarik tanganku, pada akhirnya aku harus menuruti ajakkan Naruto. Menolaknya sama saja dengan memperpanjang waktuku bersamanya, kami akan terus berdebat dan Naruto tidak akan berhenti mengalah bila aku tidak menurutinya. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Ku ceritakan. Siapa sih Naruto? Sebelumnya dia adalah teman sekelasku waktu kelas 10. Dia satu-satunya laki-laki yang terus-terus mengejarku. Awalnya aku tertarik dengan sikapnya yang perhatian padaku, tapi nyatanya dia lebih banyak mencampuri dan mengganggu urusanku parahnya lagi ternyata dia seperti itu bukan hanya kepadaku. Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia itu buruk, dia teman yang baik. Tapi tidak untuk kekasih.

Satu lagi, Naruto itu benar-benar membuatku tak habis fikir. Ia bahkan tidak naik kelas. Tentu saja! Lebih dari 50% waktu belajarnya ia habiskan dengan membolos atau membuat hal-hal onar di kelas. Aku yang sekelas dengannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ku akui aku juga tidak pintar-pintar amat, tapi setidaknya aku mampu menambalnya dengan frekuensi kehadiranku di kelas.

"Hei Sakura…" ku dengar suara Naruto memanggilku, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?" suara Naruto sedikit serius.

Aku terkekeh lalu memukul pelan lengannya, "tentu saja, tumben sekali kau minta izin dulu." Tumben sekali memang. Biasanya Naruto kan selalu menggangguku dan menghujaniku dengan seribu pertanyaan seperti, 'kau sudah makan?', 'hei kau sakit?', 'sakura! Kau darimana saja? Aku mencarimu!' dan sejenisnya.

"Bagaimana ya hehe, aku bingung menanyakannya." Kata Naruto canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang selalu berantakan seperti kulit durian.

Aku menatap Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Tidakkah ia berbeda hari ini? Dari caranya hendak bertanya, aku merasakan ada hal lain dibalik itu semua. Menyembunyikan perasaan, eh? Tunggu, tunggu, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri… hanya saja…..

"Kalau kau jadi pacarku, apa kau akan malu?" Glek. Bingo!

Pertanyaan barusan secara tidak langsung sebuah pernyataan bukan?

"Aku kan kelas 10, sedangkan kau kini sudah kelas 11." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku diam bergeming, hanya langkah kakiku yang bersuara. Aku melirik Naruto sekilas, ia hanya menatap lurus, aku tahu, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyum untuk kenyataan yang sedikit pahit ini kurasa.

"Apa barusan itu kau menembakku?—secara tidak langsung?" tanyaku seraya menghentikan langkahku membuat jarak sekitar satu meter di belakang Naruto.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawabku pelan.

Aku diam cukup lama, memerhatikan ujung sepatuku, sama seperti saat aku menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tega menyakiti hatinya.

"Hmmm….."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi kau sudah punya Sasuke?" potong Naruto, pintar sekali.

Aku menunduk semakin dalam, "Hm.. kau tahu."

"Kau menembaknya di kantin saku-chan, jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Hehe." Ucap Naruto kemudian mendekatiku dan mengacak rambutku pelan, tak lepas cengiran khas dari wajahnya.

Aku merasa bersalah~

.

.

.

**TbC**

**.**

**.**

Aku sendiri bingung ini cerita apaan haha tapi yah intinya ini itu kisah tentang Sakura yang dilanda cinta ahayyy

Special Thankies buat**Eysha 'CherryBlossom****, ****Natsuyakiko32****, ****Always Sasusaku19****, ****Dhita82****, ****Mia Dullindal****, ****Kyujou Shitasi****, ****Hotaru Keiko****, ****Dijah-hime****, ****yoshikuni ayumu****, ****shiina namikaze, dan 'guest' **hhohoohoho

Makasih udah berbaik hati me-review*kisseu satu2* mwah haha

Review? *udah abal minta review pula/plak/*


End file.
